


Heartbreaker

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm honestly amazed that I cranked this out within 30 minutes, It's a little something to celebrate Yukina's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "To think that I trusted you Sayo...""Minato-san… it's not what it looks like…"





	Heartbreaker

"How could you do this to me?" Yukina asked between sobs, a rare display of emotions that she would disdainfully admit as a show of weakness. "To think that I trusted you Sayo..."

"Minato-san… it's not what it looks like…" Sayo mumbled, averting her gaze from Yukina. It really wasn't her fault, it just _happened_.

"You're a heartbreaker, how could I be so blind?!"

"I-If you would just take a moment to calm down…"

"Calm down? Are you- are you seriously asking me to _calm down_?!" Sayo gulped, she had never seen Yukina that angry before. Usually whenever she was angry, it was just cold rage thinly veiled behind a poker face. Now… it was akin to a volcano that was about to erupt after being dormant for centuries. It didn't help that her girlfriend's face was… least to say upset. "You have the _nerve _to break my heart and you're asking me to calm down?!"

"Do you _have _to do this whenever your pet cat prefers Sayo over you?" Lisa sighed, not wishing to witness Yukina saying something she might regret. Had she knew that Yukina would get so worked up, she wouldn't have bought a cat as their anniversary gift. Rinko was unwrapping her own present to the couple, the noise-cancelling headphones were probably more useful for herself than the couple. "It's been two hours!"

"Lisa, Sayo made the clear decision to allow Cookie to sleep on her chest!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"For starters, Sayo's barely existent breasts are for _me _to cuddle and me alone!"

"... So why did you call Sayo a heartbreaker?"

"She broke my heart by allowing that wonderfully adorable cat sleep on _my _spot!" Lisa shook her head, at least she still loved that cat. Sayo mumbled, gently pushing Cookie off her. Cookie meowed, gracefully leaping off her co-owner and onto Lisa's head. "Finally!"

"... As her best friend, I apologise that you have to deal with a spoilt Yukina."

"I'm used to it, this happened with Hashbrown." Sayo shrugged, referring to their pet golden retriever that Hina had to give away after her own dog gave birth. "Unlike Cookie, Minato-san _actually _pushed poor Hashbrown off me."

"That fried potato deserved it."

"Awwww~ Who's a good potato doggie boiled in the deepest depths of hell? Yes you are!" Said 'fried potato' barked happily at Ako's cooing, wagging her tail fervently. "You're gonna get along well with the cookie hailing from Lisa-nee's kingdom aren't ya?"

"Woof!"

"Awwww yes you are! Good potato~!" Lisa sighed, the things she (and Rinko) had to deal with during an anniversary gathering. "Rinrin! Let's get a fried potato of our own!"

"One, stop calling their dog a fried potato." Lisa eyed her best friend, who was still glaring at Hashbrown. "Two, someone please get Cookie off me."

"Nya~!" Cookie meowed, snuggling into Lisa's fluffy brown hair. She soon drifted off to sleep, occasionally pawing Lisa's forehead. "Nya…"

"Seriously Lisa?! I thought we were best friends! I can't believe you just broke my heart like it was nothing!" Yukina exclaimed, her head not leaving her girlfriend's chest. "Heartbreaker."

"Are we seriously doing this again?!"

"Imai-san, just roll with it. Be glad that Cookie likes you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have pets but hey if a game says that dogs and cats can co-exist so be it. (Hashbrown was originally a Shiba Inu until I found out on accident that they're aggressive towards cats so... I hope golden retrievers are more easygoing...)


End file.
